How close were they?
by madd09
Summary: Does Hannah know how close they were. Will they squints say to much. Does Brennan realize things have changed and why?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I haven't forgotten about the list. Bones is just annoying me this season and I had this little plot bunny that wanted to be written. I hope you enjoy it. It's mainly from Hannah's POV but there is a little bit in _italics from Brennan's POV _

_Thank You to _Caffeine-Faerie who edited this and made it into a more enjoyable and less confusing story.

I knew they were friends. But I didn't think they were as close as they were. I mean, he barely mentioned her when we were in Afghanistan. Now I leave Afghanistan and Iraq to be with him and find there is another woman in his life. Someone that he is a lot closer to. It didn't bother me at first, I wasn't jealous. But then I got curious as to why he didn't mention her to me. They're obviously incredibly close. They seem to share everything with only look. Tonight though was the night I seriously wondered if the was nothing going on between them before he went to Afghanistan.

"Hey Hannah, are you meeting Booth here?"

"Hey Angela. Yeah we're going out for dinner."

"You may as well sit down. We've been waiting for like half an hour for him and Dr B to get here. Something about picking Sweets up." I know I'm new and all, but even when they're being nice I still feel as though they don't really like me.

"Thanks Hodgins. I thought Sweets worked at the Hoover. Why are they running late?"

"He does work at the Hoover. Maybe Sweets has decided to suck them back into partner's therapy." Hodgins responded with a smile on his face.

"Partner's Therapy?" I was confused. Why would they have to go to therapy? Go back? Why were they there before?

It was Cam that answered this time. "Yeah, after Booth arrested her father she stopped going into the field and almost stopped working with him completely. They had to go into therapy."

"I didn't know he arrested her father." Do I know anything personal about him at all?

"Yes he did. The trial was horrible, us on one side, her on the other. I refused to testify. None of us thought he would get out of it." They all look really distressed about that. They must be a close-knit group.

"The funny thing is though... Dr B's anger had nothing to do with him arresting her father." If she wasn't angry about that, why was she angry with him? This conversation is leaving me with more questions that I don't think I will ever know the answer to.

"Oh, but I guess if they weren't working well together it made sense to put them into therapy. But why this time? They seem to be working well together." My suggestion is met with knowing looks. Seeley and Temperance are closer than most people that work together. They don't fight, and as far as I know, he hasn't arrested any of her family lately.

"You're all right. They do have to see Dr Sweets again. Cherie, you weren't here before. Something changed a few months before they decided to run to different corners of the world." Caroline, whom I had only met a few times when I would visit Seeley at work, confirmed the partner's delay. I was actually shocked when I saw an amused grin on her face.

"But they seem to be working fine now, they act so close... I doubt they were much closer. It probably just because they both changed in 7 months." I didn't like the pleading tone that started to bleed into my voice.

"Dr Brennan and Agent Booth asked me to apologise, they will be here soon. They went to go get Thai." Sweets arrived at the group, and collapsed onto the nearest stool, looking a little harried.

"But Seeley and I are going to go have dinner." It's not like him to forget our plans like that.

"Yes." The psychologist nods slowly at me. "But it turns out that even with them struggling to remain the centre, some things don't change. And that includes getting up to go to dinner halfway through our session when they have decided they have had enough." Centre? Ok now I really want to know whats going on here.

"What do you mean the centre and how have they changed?"

Cam shot me a sympathetic look. "Hannah, I've known Booth for years I dated him. But we were never as close as he and Dr Brennan are, and the stuff they have been through together over the five years they have worked together brought them close."

I expected Angela or even Sweets to confirm that. I didn't expect Caroline to. However, she was the next to speak. "Cherie whatever happened between them was pretty big. They always catch the killer. Even if they can't charge for murder, they still charge on something. They've worked cases that should have been impossible to solve, but they always managed in the end. The second-last case they worked together was the Gravedigger trial, which was emotionally draining for everyone involved. It was also the first time Dr Brennan openly said she wanted a break. The next case they caught, Booth got asked to go back to the army and she got asked to go to the Maluku Islands. For the first time the case didn't matter. Even when they hated each other, they still managed to close a case. But this time they were running."

"Sorry we're late, I was hungry." The couple in question finally arrived at the table.

"You know Bones, you wouldn't of been hungry if you had of eaten today." I started to get a twisting sensation in my stomach.

"I had a bagel this morning last time I checked that was food Booth."

"You need to eat more than a bagel a day. How..." She's his best friend that why he's concerned, I tell myself.

"I'm fine Booth."

"Sure Bones. Hey Hannah, the squints and Caroline weren't gossiping about me, were they?"

"No. You were only mentioned when I asked why you were running late." And boy were you mentioned.

"You know I still don't understand why we have to go back into therapy with the kid." I glance over at Sweets, who is staring at the ceiling with a look of endless patience on his face.

"Are you serious Booth?" Why is Temperance looking at him like he's an idiot?

"Yeah why, do you know Bones?"

"…" Now would be a perfect time for her to be her blunt herself, I find it odd that she can't find the words.

"What Bones, why do we have to see the kid?" I'm not sure if I like the edge of hysteria in his voice.

She just kind of looked at him then but he seemed to get it because his reply was just as cryptic.

"But, that's stupid. No they wouldn't, you have to be wrong Bones! Sweets just probably missed us." Are these people workmates or a family?

"Do you really believe that?"

Their interaction leads me to believe that maybe she is more than the partner. I guess I will just have to do what I do best and uncover the story.

"Nothing's changed between us. Things are exactly the same as they were this time last year." Why is Seeley so defensive?

_How can things be exactly the same? He's dating Hannah. He's not in love with me anymore, he's moved on. That caused us to change. We're not always together anymore. He doesn't just come visit the lab for any reason anymore. He has to realise that having another woman in his life is the change. We may still be close, but he can't just turn up at my apartment at a late hour with food when we're working a particularly hard case. _ "Things aren't exactly the same as they were a year ago Booth. We both knew things would be different when we got back."

What does she mean they both knew things would be different between them? Why would things be different? I voiced this question I had to know.

"How did you know things would change?"

I expected a scientific response about evolution, but instead Temperance just replied.

"They had to change between us."

"No they didn't Bones, you're the one who wanted them to change."

"I didn't want things to change Booth. Look, can we please not have this conversation right now? Especially in front of everyone." She actually looked human and vulnerable when she said that.

Maybe they were something more than partners before they left. Maybe their personal relationship had ended badly and that why things had to change. That's why Seeley didn't like to mention her. No... If they dated, he would have told me. Temperance is a scientist. She probably just means being apart for seven months would cause things to naturally change between them. I do know one thing though: I definitely want to find out exactly how close they were, and what caused them to run like their friends say they did.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Here's the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it. _

_Does anyone want another chapter too this ? If not this Is the end I hope you have enjoyed_

_In this chapter, Hannah's unspoken conversation is italicised._

_Thanks again to _Caffeine-Faerie who is an awesome beta :D

It's been a week since that night at the bar where I started to question their relationship. I can't believe I was so blind before! But then again, it's only when they don't know I'm there that it happens. Like the other day when I was waiting for Seeley in his office, they walked in standing closer together than normal. I swear I even saw his hand brush against her back a few times before he would pull it back. Once they saw me though, they took a step apart.

_I'm a good journalist. I make a living out of uncovering stories. Why is this one so hard? What is he hiding from me? _

"Hannah... Hannah. Hannah, you there?"

_He's such a sweet, wonderful guy. An amazing boyfriend. I guess that's what stopping me from just asking him._

"Sorry Seeley, I was thinking." _I hope that didn't come out too distant. _

"Are you on the verge of uncovering a new story?"

_If only he knew what I wanted to uncover._

"I think so, I have a feeling that there's something there, I'm not sure though. Actually, I'm going to go the diner for coffee and write my down thoughts so I can concentrate. I'll be home for dinner."

_More like get away from you before I say something I regret._

"Okay Hannah. I'll see you for dinner. Love you."

I feel so guilty for lying to him. I just want to know if there is anything that I need to worry about or if they really are just best friends.

"Love you too Seeley."

"Hannah, do you mind if I join you." Angela stands uncertainly at my table.

_Maybe I can ask her, she seems to be in the know about everything._

"Of course Angela. Actually I wanted to ask you about something you said the other night."

_I guess that look of sympathy answered my question whether she knows what I want to talk about or not._

"Look Hannah, I like you, I really do, and that's why I'm going to tell you this. I've always believed there was an attraction between the two them. The amount of time they have had to risk their jobs or just drop everything for the other proved that. They were always adamant that they were just friends though. They were extremely close, Booth used to always be around the lab."

_Seeley doesn't seem to be the kind of guy who doesn't date someone that he likes. It sounds like Temperance liked him too. _

"Then, a few months before we all left something happened."

"What happened?"

_Please don't tell me they started dating._

"That's the thing. I don't really know. One minute they're close, the next, they're avoiding each other. All I know is…"

Sweets had arrived without Angela noticing and quietly interrupted us. "He told her he wanted to give them a shot."

_Why didn't Seeley tell me?_

"He did what Sweets?"

_Angela looked furious. I'd better warn Seeley to stay away from her for a while._

"He told her he wanted to give them a shot, Angela." Sweets repeated himself, sliding into the nearest chair with a look of defeat on his face. "She said no."

I'm stunned. _Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't I see it?_

"So I'm effectively the rebound girl. Great." _What brilliant timing..._

Temperance just walked through the door, and almost immediately sees us.

"Hey Sweetie join us."

_I wonder if she can tell Angela's annoyed with her._

Angela waited for Temperance to get comfortable before cutting right to the chase.

"So sweetie you never did really say why you left. And don't say because of what the dig was about, otherwise you would have gone back."

_I'm glad she's not my best friend._

Temperance shot the psychologist a look. "Sweets, Booth's going to kill you."

_Temperance doesn't sound angry, just incredulous. _

"Why didn't you tell me to back off Temperance?" _It all makes sense now. The distance between them, why he's so adamant their only friends. She broke his heart. That's why they left._

"Look Hannah." Temperance fixes me with stare. "Booth really does love you. You're not just 'a consolation prize'. I missed my chance because I was scared."

_Not just a consolation prize. _The term repeats itself in my head.

"You told him. You told him that you loved him." _I can't believe this what have I got into the middle of._

"No, I told him that I regret saying no. I never told him I loved him, just like he never told me." She says it with such a matter-of-fact tone it takes me a moment to register.

_What does she mean they never told each other? It's so obvious now that they are in love with each other._

"You're wrong you know." I stand, I've had enough of this. "While I believe he loves me, and he's happy, Seeley is not in love with me. Just promise me you will be there to comfort him after we break up."

"No Hannah!" _Temperance actually looks upset_. "I don't want you to break up with him on account of me."

"I'm not breaking up with him because of you. I'm breaking up with him because his heart belongs to someone else." I squeeze her hand before I leave. "I expect an invite to the wedding."

_I really do mean that. Now that I've taken the blinders off, it's obvious they belong together._

"Hey Hannah. What's wrong?" Seeley casts me a worried look.

"You're in love with her."

"Hannah..."

"No Seeley, it's okay. I know what happened. I know she's in love with you as well. You two belong together. I expect an invite to the wedding though." My smile is sincere. _I really hope they listen to me. They both deserve happiness._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Well here it is the final chapter I hope you all enjoy it. I plan to spend the next two weeks updating the list. Because after that I go in to year twelve and I don't know how much free time I'm going to be having

Disclaimer If I owned Bones there would be more hot shirtless guys

_Thanks again to _Caffeine-Faerie who has been an awesome Beta for this story

Brennan paced the floor of her living room, her unsettled thoughts causing her inability to be calm.

_I can't believe Hannah's going to break up with Booth! Did she really mean she was fine with it?_

She bit her lip as she replayed Hannah's parting words.

_Invitation to the wedding, what? We're not even together! We were never together..._

She stopped in the middle of the floor, her thoughts all coming to a single point.

_What do I do? Can I risk a relationship? It would be all or nothing with us. Can I learn to commit. Can I love him? Do I go to him, tell him I think I'm in love with him. What if Hannah's wrong what if he really has moved on? What do I do? _

Her impending panic attack cut off by the sound of a text message. Taking a deep, cleansing breath, Brennan reached for her phone_._

**I'm gone. Seeley's sitting on the couch staring at the wall. Come over and talk to him. Tell him the truth. And maybe warn him to stay away from Angela. Hannah.**

Staring at her phone, Brennan realised that Hannah had made up her mind for her. Taking another deep breath, Brennan's mind immediately flew to Thai and beer. Yes, something familiar and comforting to both of them. That would get her through her conversation with Booth.

Picking up her keys and reaching for her jacket, Brennan knew exactly what she needed to do.

Booth scrubbed his face wearily with his hands before dropping his head to stare at the floor again. The apartment was silent, empty. An external feeling that eerily mirrored how he felt inside, Hannah's parting conversation playing on a loop in his head as he began to feel the stirrings of hysteria burn at the base of his throat.

_What am I meant to do know? My girlfriend – the woman I love – just left me so I can be with my best friend... the woman I'm in love with, and all she wants is an invitation to the wedding?_ A short, disbelieving laugh escaped into the silence. _How do I know that Bones and I will work? I know I love her... but what about her? Does Bones love me or does she just miss how close we were? Does she want a real relationship, can she do that? Can we manage that?_

He leaned back and dropped his head on the back of the couch and sighed deeply. Things were so much easier before.

Brennan stood and stared at Booth's door, beer in one hand and a packet of Thai in the other, contemplating how often in the last five years she'd stood just as she did now, laden with food and drink, knowing that this time she was more nervous than she could remember. All she needed to do was raise her hand and tap on the door. She hesitated before raising her hand. Routine did the rest as she automatically knocked, picked up the packet of food, stepped back, and waited.

"Hang on a second!" Booth's muffled voice reached her.

Brennan bit back the impulse to turn and run before Booth opened the door. Knocking had been the easy bit, looking him in the eye... _No. I have to do this if I want to give us a shot_. _It's just Booth_. _He's my best friend and I can talk to him..._ Brennan was startled out of her internal musings by the sound of the door opening. Booth looked startled and slightly uncomfortable.

"Bones, what you are doing here?"

Brennan mentally chastised herself._ I knew I shouldn't have come over._ "Hey Booth. I bought beer and food." She lifted the parcels in her hands as she silent pled with her eyes. _Please let me in. We need to talk._

He moved out of the way to let her in. "Come in then, what are you doing here?"

_I keep asking myself the same question._ Brennan took a breath, concentrating on putting the Thai down on the counter. "I know about Hannah …"

"How'd…" Booth's startled intake of breath told Brennan she'd surprised him.

"Long story. How about we eat first?"

Not giving Booth time to answer, Brennan started to gather plates and dish up. Her mind racing and her eyes steadily ignoring his. _How do I tell him I found his now ex-girlfriend talking to Ange and Sweets at the diner, and she figured out I was in love with you? _Brennan pressed a plate and chopsticks into Booth's hands, and picked up her own as she made a beeline for his couch. _Okay, maybe we can skip that part. _She noticed Booth hadn't moved and was still staring at her. It was unnerving. _Stop staring at me. _Brennan started eating, hoping that Booth would eat too.

"So how did you know Bones?" Booth sounded tired and defeated as he sat down next to her.

Brennan wondered once again if this food and talk was the best idea at the moment. She swallowed her mouthful and stared at the wall, not risking making eye contact just yet.

"I saw her at the dinner earlier with Sweets and Ange. From what I understand she was curious about how close we were. Apparently Ange was just telling her how we always had a spark or something and that we were close until suddenly we weren't." Booth watched as Brennan's face betrayed the pain she was still trying to hide. "Sweets walked in and gave them both a short version of what happened." Brennan finally turned to look at Booth. "Hannah said to tell you to avoid Angela for a while... I don't know why though."

Booth remained silent as Brennan looked down and started playing with her food. He could tell it wasn't the end of the story, and he waited for her to continue.

"Anyway, I must have just walked in after that because Ange asked me the real reason why I left to Maluku. I knew then that Sweets had told them." Brennan's expression turned anguished as she looked at Booth again. "I'm sorry Booth. I told Hannah that you really do love her. I made the mistake of saying that she wasn't just 'a consolation prize'. She worked out then that I must have said something since we got back. I told her that you had moved on and that I missed my chance and that you were happy with her. She's everything you wanted. I really am sorry Booth."

Brennan closed her eyes and turned her head away. Once she had started, she couldn't stop. She just needed to be honest and make him understand... To know that she never set out to break them up. She prepared herself to stand and leave when a gentle hand on her wrist stopped her. She looked at Booth in surprise. He was watching her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"It's okay Bones I understand. Hannah was right. I do love her but, I'm in love with you."

_In love with me._ Brennan froze for a few seconds. She needed to assimilate this new information, but her heart overrode her head.

"I think I'm in love with you too Booth."

As she looked at him, Brennan pushed down the desire to lean over and kiss Booth, her logical side reminding her that the needed to finish their talk. Booth's hand remained on her wrist as the expression in his eyes grew more serious.

"Bones if we start this, we in it for as long as it lasts. You can't run if you get scared."

"I know Booth, I understand. I have changed significantly since we started working together. I understand that now." _I really did think we can work_.

Booth looked torn and understandably cautious, he withdrew his hand. He wasn't sure how much more heartbreak he could take in an evening. "Where's it going to go Bones? I mean it when I say I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Brennan put down her chopsticks and played with her mother's ring on her finger. "You're my best friend Booth, I don't want to lose that and I don't want to rush this." She lifted her eyes to meet his – it was important that she did this now. "But I do want to be in this for a long time as well. I still want children, but right now I don't want to get married. I understand that marriage is a way of saying that I am really in this. That when you're married you can't just run when things get bad. You have to try and fix things... I think that in a few more years I might want to be married." _I really think that in a few years I would be ready to commit to him for life._

She watched as Booth visibly relaxed. The lines on his face relaxed and the light seemed to return to his eyes.

"I agree with taking things slow. I do want at least one more kid, but I think we should wait at least a year before we start trying. I hope that one day you are ready to get married, but if you never are it doesn't matter."

_If I ever am it, I will marry Booth._ The thought in her head confirmed her feelings. She loved him, she was in this. Brennan felt herself relax for the first time in what seemed to be months. She offered Booth the crooked smile he secretly loved so much, and felt lighter when he smiled in return.

"I agree with that. I just have one more question... Does this count as the first date." Brennan didn't know what to expect as an answer, but it was important that she knew.

Booth's smile grew as he slowly moved to put his plate on the table and lean back on the couch. He looked slyly at Brennan before he answered.

"Well let's see food alcohol and a short kiss I think it does."

_Kiss... what?_ Brennan's brain only had time to register the words before Booth's lips were on hers. Unlike the other kisses they had shared this, one was slow and tentative and over almost as quickly as it started.

**The End**


End file.
